


【佐鼬】不知梨花落满肩（八）

by qhlc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhlc/pseuds/qhlc





	【佐鼬】不知梨花落满肩（八）

“佐助，你不能……”

“哼……”佐助冷哼一声，整个人的重量都压了上来，在鼬耳边低语：“不能？我是皇帝，有什么不能？你不是也能杀父弑母，将兄弟族人赶尽杀绝吗？”

身下抵着的巨物令鼬条件反射似得向后一缩，慌乱之中又忘了称呼，双手被束缚不能动弹，鼬只能抬起腿来挣扎，想将佐助推开。

因为怕将佐助踢疼了，鼬没敢太用力，只是这力道不仅没将佐助推开，却引得自己一个重心不稳，滚下床榻去。

见鼬反抗掉落，佐助干脆放开了原本钳制着鼬的手，换做拉着对方的腿腕，任由对方上半身直直向地面摔去。

“呜……”

鼬一头栽倒下去，虽然锁链拉着一侧的手腕，不至于全身倒下来，但是冷冰冰的地面依然将额头磕出鲜血，渗入额角的发丝，黏腻不清。

鼬的俊美的容颜狼狈地磕着满是尘埃的地面，上半身趴伏，可下半身却依然在床上，床沿搁得盆骨生疼。他吃力地用手臂撑起身体，却被佐助俯身而下的重量重新压制回去。

“住手……”

鼬干涸地喉咙摩出沙哑得如枯木压断一般的声音，屡次想要爬起都失败了。

“挣扎啊，越挣扎我就越感兴趣……”佐助按着鼬的头，冰冷的石板地面摩擦着青年的颧骨，苍白的皮肤擦破了一层皮，隐隐渗血。可佐助并没有丝毫的内疚，他越发用力地从上而下撕扯鼬的里衣享受着那带着些发霉气味的锦帛被撕碎的声音，仿佛撕裂宇智波鼬作为皇帝和兄长最后的尊严和倔强。

佐助还不忘嘲讽着鼬那像是被虫蛀过一般的枯木似得沙哑嗓音，道：“但是你的声音，可真是难听啊，皇兄……”

他刻意地将“皇兄”二字咬得清楚。

恍惚间，鼬突然地想到曾在江南时的他与佐助——他们曾经柔软的床上呓语，翻滚，拥抱，将彼此融入彼此的身体。那时的佐助曾在他耳边柔软地撕摩：“别忍着，你的声音很好听。”

彼时一句，此时一句。

明明早以为自己做好了准备，却还是经不住佐助话语中的刀锋凌厉。

鼬的心头一阵怆然。痛彻心扉。

隐约绣着龙纹的衣袍被撕裂，裂帛之声在黑夜中犹如电闪雷鸣般刺耳。佐助扯下那衣服，露出鼬半边绷着绷带的肩膀，修长的脖颈，美好的背脊——以及完全褪去衣服后因为怀孕过后还未恢复的小肚腩。

佐助厌恶地撇了他的腹部一眼，还以为那是鼬多年来做皇帝养尊处优屯出的赘肉——殊不知那是鼬为他怀胎十月孕育孩子的地方。那层看似耷拉的皮下，曾经藏着一个孩子。

讽刺的是，佐助毫不掩饰自己的厌恶，也毫不掩饰自己的抬起头的情欲。

鼬的身材修长，腰肢很细，若不是因为腹部的皮肤不那么紧致，应该会更加美妙。只可惜，这具身体现在僵硬得像一块不知所措的石头。

佐助莫名地回忆起他曾经抱过的佐藤寻，那个在江南暖软的记忆中，那个温润如玉，吐气如兰的佐藤，他的肢体比起身下的鼬配合不少，只靠着抚摸就能感觉得到传统与矜持，却有时也会情动间不经意地迎合。那个人素净如雪，斯文优雅，令自己想要无限怜爱，而宇智波鼬却总是身着华服，头戴帝冕，高高在上的样子。

况且，不管鼬的身体是如何尤物，也不能掩盖鼬弑父杀母以夺大位的大罪。

这二人，佐助爱一人入骨，恨一人入髓。而要去联想他们是同一个人，却是万万不能。

粗鲁地按着鼬的肩膀，毫不怜惜地掐着对方纤细的腰与背上光洁的皮肤，体内的雄蛊驱使着他的大脑，刺激着他对身下的人的情欲膨胀扩散，他要他。

年轻的新帝自我催眠：他要他，不是因为他喜欢他，只是因为肉体上的渴望和占有欲。

想到这里，佐助对自己无法忍受的欲望的心情也就释然了。

毕竟与这般冰冷自私的男人，要什么温柔，谈什么感情。宇智波佐助对泄欲的工具，无需施舍怜惜。

无须再忍，只求一时欢愉罢了。

佐助狠狠地整根没入，干涩的甬道瞬间被巨物摩擦出伤痕，令鼬忍不住痛得仰着头，冷汗顺着好看的锁骨流下，滚动的喉结吞咽着呻吟。这样的场景令佐助血脉喷张，身下的物又涨大了几分。生过孩子不久的穴位尚未回复完全，不少旧伤被轻易地撕裂，一下子便染红了床单。

佐助俯下身，如骑马拉着缰绳一般勒紧鼬松散的长发，猛烈地再次进入，俯冲的力量因为重力而越发深入，刺向敏锐的、熟悉的穴道深处。

“呃——”

是鼬的哀鸣，蕴满痛苦。

鼬从未被佐助如此粗鲁地进入过，他勉强地咬唇忍受着剧痛，紧缩的瞳孔里写满了痛苦和悲怆。

那时的他们还在江南，花好月圆夜，虽然是为了渡毒，可佐助却对他无限温柔——他忘不了的缠绵悱恻的前戏，入骨酥软的情话呓语，还有郑重的承诺。

——“疼的话，要告诉我，别忍着。”

——“舒服吗？”

——“我爱你。”

过去的佐助总小心翼翼地开拓，缓慢地进入，鼬的任何反应都敏感不已。可时光变迁，如今伏在他身上的人，已不是他的皇弟或是他的情人，而是一个为了泄欲报复而找到自己的新帝王。

曾有多少温柔，就有多少痛。爱恨轮回，都是要还的。

对比之下，心痛更甚。

佐助狠力挺进了几下，感觉身下人略微有些不对。他想到了什么，将鼬的双腿分开抬起，分身离开了鼬的穴，他注视着那穴口，脸色黯了几分。

宇智波鼬一阵颤抖，被人盯着私密部位的感觉异常诡异。

就在鼬以为佐助就要这样潦草地放弃的时候，他突然再次被身上的人压了下去：“啊……”

“哼……宇智波鼬。”

鼬听到佐助冷冷地声音，像是在嘲讽戏弄，伴随着下身的血肉再次被对方的武器横冲直撞进入的水声，格外暧昧。

鼬的身体并没有佐助想象中那么地紧致，随着他的攻势流出血迹，佐助蹙起眉来，有些不悦。他原以为自己该是开拓宇智波鼬后穴的第一人。

他不知道宇智波鼬就是佐藤寻，也不知道鼬生过孩子。

此时此刻，发现鼬不属于自己的烦躁在佐助心头，像是一只嗡嗡乱飞的苍蝇。年轻的帝王醋意横飞。

鼬这厢正又疼又虚，尽力维持所剩无几的尊严，而冷不丁地话语突然在鼬耳边响起：

“你可真是松啊，宇智波鼬……还有伤口，啧啧，看来被不少男人轮过了？让我想想——会是谁呢？难不成……是止水？”

鼬的身子在佐助的攻势中剧烈地震颤着，听到佐助的话语，登时脸色变成了羞愤的红色，他半张口想要辩解什么，可翕动了一下嘴唇，还是吞咽了回去，只沙哑地吐出几个音节：

“不、不是的……”

“不是的？呵，我只相信我看到的东西。”佐助愤愤地又一次大力挺入，引得身下的身体一震瑟缩颤栗：“怎么样，我的家伙……比那家伙的相比，可还让你满意？”

除了痛，竟然还有那一丝隐约的、可耻的快感在体内叫嚣着希望佐助的深入。鼬知道那是蛊虫的作用，可他的下身也确实……抬起了头。他悲哀得不想承认这是自己的身体。

佐助见到他下身的抬头，冷笑一声：“还不肯承认么？你就是喜欢被男人操。可笑，堂堂宇智波家长子，有血性杀了全族的男人……居然在床榻上是如青楼婊子一般的人物。”

“哦，我倒是去过几次青楼，那里的小倌还没你一半的姿色，我看你不做皇帝了，不如去那儿当个楼花吧，如你这等尤物自然应当万客品尝啊。”佐助越说越轻佻，越说越伤人，似乎只有将鼬凌辱得无地自容，佐助才能掩盖自己内心的酸楚：“差点忘了，你还是喜欢女人的……可惜啊，泉姐要是知道了你们的事，真不知道该做何表情呢……呵。”

佐助的嘴唇一开一合，临迟着宇智波鼬。而他健壮年轻的身体也毫不客气地将自己的分身来回大力推送又抽出，力道大得惊人，仿佛对待鼬就像对待一样廉价的器具，可以随意摆弄，毫无怜惜。

佐助猛烈的冲撞犹如大坝决堤一般，冲毁鼬的尊严，冲垮这具残破的身体。再想起止水，泉和孩子……鼬只感觉眼前忽明忽暗，蛊毒如急火攻心，伴随着周身撕裂的剧痛，令鼬的脸色又转为灰白色。

“哼……”佐助背对着鼬继续发起猛烈的攻势，并没能看到鼬如纸一般苍白的面色，只十分顽劣地去摸鼬的下身，继续讽刺道：“和亲弟弟做，就这么让你爽吗？”

“真是淫荡不堪。”

“你说，父亲和母亲知道了，会怎么想你？”

“呵……我差点忘了，你都杀了他们，怎么会在在意他们的想法。”

“一想到我竟然有个这样的婊子哥哥，我都觉得恶心。”

肉体摩擦的啪啪水声是宇智波佐助冷嘲热讽的配乐，愈演愈烈。

鼬痛苦地闭上眼睛，竭力忍了忍，还是没能忍住一大口鲜血咳出。他眼前一阵黑一阵白地交替着，那胸口的剧痛如万刀齐剐，几乎失去知觉。鼬虚弱地喘着粗气，眼神空洞地道：

“别说了……”

他的尊严所剩无几。他喑哑地补充了一句：

“求你了……”

求你，别作践自己了，佐助。

求你，停下来。

佐助可不愿放过他，口舌之快令他将心中的苦楚猜疑吐了大半，可是他不打算这样放过鼬：“哼……那你想听什么？”

佐助顿了一刻，冷哼一声，犹如三尺寒冰，而炙热的身体却狠狠贯穿鼬的下体，几乎要冲破那脆弱的璧膜。

“不如，叙叙旧吧。”

“想起来，我忘了要祝贺你了，皇兄。”

佐助继续直直地挺入，抽出。

“八年前，恭喜皇兄顺利登基，踩着宇智波家的骨骸，踩着生父生母的鲜血，爬到你肮脏的王座上。”

别说了……

“不知迟到了这么久，皇兄可是等急了。”

别说了……

佐助俯下身，看到鼬紧闭着的双眼上颤抖的睫羽。他的薄唇停在鼬的耳边：“我恨你。”

眼前浮现出走马观花一般的过去种种。痛苦与酸楚，令宇智波鼬窒息。

他只能紧闭着眼，强行逼迫自己的感官去无视那悲哀的疼痛和刀刃一般的话语。那些讥讽嘲弄，那些难洗的冤屈，从任何人口中说出来，都无法伤他这么深——除了佐助。

佐助冷哼一声，抱着身下人紧致的臀，毫不心疼地继续顶撞着鼬。鼬的身体犹如被大浪冲翻的浮舟，已是任由佐助摆布地瘫软着，有气无力地呼吸和痛哼昭示着他还活着。

此时鼬只愿自己已死。

那他的尊严不至于被践踏，被蹂躏。而佐助……也不该背上与亲兄弟发生关系的污点。

死亡竟是一种奢望。

佐助直到对方连细密压抑的喘息都发不出来了，才肯将体内灼热的液体尽数喷洒在那尚未愈合的甬道之中，畅快淋漓，鲜血淋漓。

看着宇智波鼬苍白如纸的脸色，失去对焦能力的瞳孔，佐助就知道，他的报复，成功了。

只是这成功之中，随着发泄时铺天盖地的快感潮水般褪去，冷静下来的佐助却不知如何整理自己的心情。

将那些带刺的言语尽数倾倒而出，口舌一时之快，结束后，却无愉悦之感。

佐助失魂落魄地看着这凌乱的场景，头上帝冕九珠碰撞出烦躁的声响，依稀带着昨夜酒气的衣衫，满地狼藉。鼬半身躺在地上，手腕上是被勒出的红痕，腿间尽是斑驳血迹，像在揭示他的罪行。

他只感觉自己狰狞，如疯子一般。他——堂堂宇智波家的继承人，天下之主，居然与自己仇恨的兄长发生了关系。

强硬又不讲道理，如洪荒猛兽。

太阳初升，映红了半边天际。

夜尽天明。可是佐助还未收拾好凌乱的思绪。

佐助觉得他做了不该做的事。但凭佐助如何安慰自己：宇智波鼬罪有应得。却也难以掩盖这心慌，像是被一场噩梦惊醒。

佐助强撑着自己的颜面，像是在后悔，像是在自我安慰，溃败似的逃离了这里，扬起枯枝散叶，满地尘埃。

血红色的晨光洒落，长夜已尽。

昨夜燃尽的烟火落成灰烬，纷纷扬扬，犹如灰白的雪花，坠落城中，无限悲哀，似将那遥远的星河璀璨，也一并燃尽了。

烟火辉煌如前尘旧梦，梦醒万事空。

落尽繁华，心如死灰。


End file.
